


Magnum

by Commandant



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Felix deserves everything coming to him, Gunplay, M/M, Or not coming to him, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, except no one actually gets fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commandant/pseuds/Commandant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look in his eyes was bright and dangerous. “Make me,” he bit back as his grin simmered to something more playful. Locus recognized the tone of his voice as that of a blatant challenge Felix was hoping Locus would rise to.</p>
<p>Well, he’d hate to disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apicultures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apicultures/gifts).



> This is the second Felix fic I've written in the last three days someone help me. 
> 
> ALSO, please watch the video of Locus' journal, regardless of its relevance to this fic I just... I love it so much. Locus is ridiculous.

    Locus liked Felix best when he was quiet. Unfortunately for him, that was rarely ever the case. He should have known better than to turn his back on Felix when he was being quiet. That always meant he was up to something. But they had finished talking about the main things Locus felt needed to be discussed, and he wasn’t interested in entertaining the other man while he lingered. Locus’s gun maintenance was far more important.

    The serene, quiet atmosphere was broken with Felix’s laugh, “oh my god, you found out his real name?” Locus turned his head sharply to where the other mercenary was lounging lazily on a chair in the corner of the dimly lit room. The space pirate’s hideout wasn’t glamorous to say the least, something Felix had complained about before. At the moment, he’d taken his helmet off and, somehow, gotten his hands on Locus’s journal.

    Locus snatched it away, unamused. “Control has access to Project Freelancer’s old personnel files,” he stated as if that justified the presence of such idle information on the agent. Regardless of the reason for his interest in Agent Washington, it was no business of his partner. Felix’s immediate response was to smirk knowingly in the way that made Locus want to hit him. It was at moments like this that he was glad that their current job made in-person rendezvous like this so rare and difficult to come by. Felix was really best in incredibly small doses, and after being together for only an hour he was already long past tired of his company.

    “Does he know? Or is this a secret admirer sort of thing?” Felix continued to tease, tugging at a piercing beneath his lip idly, his smile widening until Locus could see a flash of white teeth, perfect except for a single tooth that was chipped in the corner. He’d never understood why Felix chose not to get it fixed.

    “Be quiet,” he replied curtly, attempting to shut this topic of conversation down entirely as he set the journal down away from Felix. His words were met with about the same results he was expecting.

    Felix leaned forward in his seat, the Kevlar of his gloves brushing roughly over the armor plating on his thighs. The look in his eyes was bright and dangerous. “Make me,” he bit back as his grin simmered to something more playful. Locus recognized the tone of his voice as that of a blatant challenge Felix was hoping Locus would rise to.

    Well, he’d hate to disappoint. Locus crossed the distance between them in a few quick strides. He grabbed a fistful of Felix’s messy dark hair, yanking his head back with such force that Felix couldn’t help but grimace. He opened his mouth, likely to whine at Locus to ‘watch the hair, jackass’ but Locus didn’t give him the chance. The magnum pistol in Locus’ other hand jammed into Felix’s mouth before he had a chance to close his jaw.

    Locus watched Felix’s face contort into a scowl around the cold metal, but noted he didn’t attempt to pull away. Not that he could have done so, not without losing a sizeable chunk of hair. And that wasn’t something his vanity would allow. Locus had to be grateful for Felix’s ego sometimes. It gave him something to work with at times like this.

    When Felix attempted to speak despite his words being muffled behind the muzzle of the gun, Locus shoved the weapon further into Felix’s mouth until it was met with a strained gagging sound. He left it there, grip tightening on Felix’s hair as the smaller man strained against the pressure at the back of his throat. He futilely pulled on Locus’s arm with both hands, an action Locus ignored entirely. Only when tears started to bead at the corners of Felix’s eyes did he pull the magnum back to a more neutral position. Metal scraped against metal stridently as the bottom of the gun ran up against the piercing in Felix’s tongue.

    Felix drew ragged uneven breaths, coughing against the barrel still pressed between his lips. The eyes that cut a look up at Locus’s helmet were violently angry, and Locus felt his lips curl in response. Felix had no way of seeing the expression, so Locus let a low purring noise of approval out of his throat, and as if on cue Felix’s brow furrowed. He made a muddled noise that sounded suspiciously like the words ‘fuck you,’ prompting Locus to violently thrust the pistol back against Felix’s throat. The motion pulled a strained whine out of Felix, a much better noise than him trying to talk again.

    “A slow learner as always,” Locus said in an even voice as he ignored Felix’s fingers digging into the gaps in the armor on his forearm. Whether out of anger or a desperate plea for air, through two layers of Kevlar Locus felt no pain anyway. He twisted the gun sharply, making Felix gag and flinch so hard that he wondered idly if he’d torn out that ridiculous piercing. He pulled the magnum back again, and noted the lack of blood indicated that wasn’t the case. It was probably for the best, he could only imagine how much Felix would complain if he actually lost his tongue stud.

    Tentatively, he released his grip on Felix’s hair. Surely his scalp was burning at this point, with all the thrashing around he had done. When Felix didn’t move, Locus let his gloved hand slide down Felix’s face, fingers brushing against the soft dusting of freckles on his cheeks. They were charming, he’d admit only to himself. Much more appealing than any ink Felix himself had marked his body with. Locus pressed his thumb against Felix’s bottom lip, watching the spiked snakebite piercing press into the skin below it. He wondered, idly, if it hurt.

    But it was then that he felt the softness of Felix’s tongue press against the tip of his thumb. Like many things Felix did, it was completely unnecessary. He had half a mind to ignore it, but after a seconds’ pause, Locus let his thumb slide into Felix’s mouth, feeling the wet muscle slide along the digit even through the thick fabric of his body suit. “Truly, I think your mouth is better at taking things in than spitting them out, Felix,” he mused. He felt a jarring sensation in his gun hand as Felix’s teeth bit down ineffectively, likely a failed retaliation for his comment. It wouldn’t have been the first time Felix had bit down on Locus’s fingers in his mouth.  He let out a soft snort of a laugh and withdrew his thumb unscathed, canting his head to the side as if inspecting some unfamiliar animal.

    The look on Felix’s face at this point he felt was most akin to that of a thoroughly scolded and embarrassed child. Locus let his finger rest idly on the trigger of the pistol for a moment, and he heard Felix inhale sharply, his hips bucking ever so slightly where he sat. Leave it to Felix to become aroused in the midst of his own indignation. Locus’s gun slid again into the soft warm mouth, not so far to be painful this time, and he felt through his fingers how Felix’s tongue curled around the weapon. Felix’s eyes fluttered closed when he withdrew the gun only to shove it back in again. Slowly and methodically, Locus fucked Felix’s mouth with the pistol until the man was quivering and making soft noises. He sucked on the weapon, piercing clicking against the metal, broken by needlessly breathy pauses. Felix’s hands fell from Locus’s arm to claw clumsily at the front of his armor, trying to tear it off so that he could touch himself.

    He had turned desperate, and as far as Locus was concerned, that was his signal to remove the gun completely. The action was met with a noise of protest halfway between a squawk and a moan, even at Felix raised one hand to wipe saliva from the side of his mouth. His mouth set into a pout, but the look in his eyes was still excited and expectant. “You gonna fuck me properly with that thing, Locus?” he asked, probably thinking he looked cute. Small and young in the face, Felix’s charms worked on so many people. But really, he should know by now that Locus wasn’t one of them. Felix shifted back in his seat, running a hand over his crotch now freed from his codpiece. Even through the Kevlar body suit, Locus could see how hard he had gotten.

    “No,” Locus said with no little relish, dropping the handgun still slick with Felix’s spit at his feet. “Clean up the mess you made,” he added, entirely composed as far as Felix could tell. If he had a picture of the look on Felix’s face at that moment, he was certain he would have framed it and put it on the wall. Struck speechless even without anything to fill up his mouth, Felix didn’t find the words to react until Locus had already turned on his heel to walk out of the room.

    “You fuck! You shitty cocksucking fuckhead asshole! I’m going to piss in your helmet! Where the hell do you get off doing that and just—” the rest of Felix’s tirade was cut short as Locus let the door slam behind him as Felix was just managing to scramble to his feet. Felix’s words were muffled behind the blessedly thick doors. He knew he would have to deal with Felix’s petulance later. But for now, he wanted to bask in his minor victory. Making Felix be quiet was no simple feat, but it was certainly a rewarding one.

    He thought, maybe, he would do it again later.


End file.
